lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Fruit Trees
Fruit trees are a class of trees in the mod that, in addition to wood and saplings, are a decent source of fruits. There are two main types of fruit trees: the temperate trees, which are found in the Shire and other northern woodland biomes, and the tropical trees of the Haradwaith. To obtain fruit off of most of these plants, one must simply break the leaf blocks of the tree, but even this will only yield about 3 to 5 fruits per tree. However, with some tropical trees in Harad, the actual fruit will grow on the side of the trunk, and can be picked off with one swing of an individual's fist. The temperate-classed fruit trees spawn, although semi-uncommonly unless in the orchard variant, most abundantly in the Shire biome, and are more rare in other forested biomes such as Chetwood. Most resemble standard oak trees in size and shape, but each tree can provide different fruit, saplings, wood, and planks. The tropically-classed trees can be found in Near and Far Harad. These trees are more spread out, and less common than the temperate trees. Most of the exotic trees such as the mango tree and lime tree resemble standard oak trees in appearance, much like the temperate trees. However, the date palm tree and the banana tree have a unique shape and size. They are both tall and are interestingly fan-shaped. They both have fruits that can be broken similarly to flowers on all of the four sides of the upper part of the tree's trunk. Apple Trees Apple trees are the most common fruit tree, and are relatively easy to find, even when you're not in the Shire, as they generate in most forested biome variants. Appearance Apple trees have dark bark with a much lighter core wood colour, and bright green leaves with small apple textures on them. Apple trees are shaped like an oak tree, but tend to grow ever so slightly taller. Uses When broken with a fist, apple leaves have a moderate chance of dropping either a red or green apple, and have an average chance of dropping an apple sapling. When broken with shears, every block drops a block of apple leaves as well. The apples can be used to brew cider. Like all wood types, the logs of this tree can be crafted into planks, which can then be crafted into apple wood stairs, slabs, or fences, and can be used for other wood products. Pear Trees Pear trees can be found most abundantly throughout the Shire, but they can also be found in countless other temperate biomes, namely forested biome variants. Pear trees are not nearly as common as apple trees. Appearance Pear trees have pale bark and a bronze-coloured core. The tree has pale green leaves with small green pear textures on them. The trees are shaped like an oak tree. Uses Pear leaves have a moderate chance to drop pears, which can be used to brew perry. They have a similar chance to drop pear saplings. If the leaves are broken with shears, they will drop pear leaf blocks, along with the same chance to drop pears or saplings. Pear wood can be used to craft planks, or beams. The planks can then be crafted into pear wood stairs, slabs, or fences. Cherry Trees Cherry trees can only be found in two biomes, though the Giant Cherry Tree is a unique structure in Mordor. Appearance Cherry trees have moderate reddish-brown bark, which makes rich, deep red-brown planks. Their leaves are a cheerful, bright, blossoming pink colour. Uses Cherry trees drop cherries which can be used to brew cherry liqueur. Cherry trees are the rarest of the three Shire fruit tree types, and are very difficult to find outside the Shire. Ironically, an abnormally large cherry tree can be found in the black land of Mordor. Banana Trees Banana trees are tropical trees which grow in the Far Harad River sub-biome as well as the Far Harad Jungle. Banana trees seem to have a higher chance of dropping saplings than other trees. Saplings can also be bought from a plant trader in Near Harad. Appearance Banana Trees have yellow-greenish bark, yellow-green planks, and bright green leaves. Banana Trees are often found to be quite tall, and have a unique canopy structure, muck like a folded fan. Banana trees, unlike other trees, only sprout a limited number leaves. Uses Banana Trees yield up to four bananas which can be used to brew banana beer or to bake banana bread. Harvesting a banana earns the achievement "Hanging Around". Mango Trees Mango trees are occasionally found in Far Harad's landscape, ranging from the southernmost eaves of the jungle to the tree-savannahs near the Sunlands. Appearance Mango Trees have orange-brown bark, very pale orange planks, and vibrant green leaves that have orange dots on them, which represent the mangoes in which the tree exclusively grows. Uses The mango tree's leaves have a moderate chance to drop mangoes when broken, which can eaten or be used to make mango juice. The leaves may also drop saplings when destroyed. Date Palm Trees A date palm tree is a tropical fruit tree indigenous to the Near Harad Fertile sub-biome. Date palms may also be found in the Near Harad desert as part of a Near Harad fortress. The leaves may drop date palm saplings when broken, and the fruits can be broken off similar to cocoa pods from a vanilla jungle tree. Appearance A date palm may be identified by its light brown trunk, which is similar to that of a real palm tree, and the planks are a light orange-brown. Its leaves are a darker green than most leaves of its fellow tropical trees. Uses Each tree usually yields four dates, which are situated near the tree's canopy. These can be instantly broken to collect them, and they may be eaten immediately or brewed into a Near Harad favourite, the popular alcoholic beverage araq. Orange Trees Orange trees are found in areas with warmer climates, like Harondor or Dor-en-Ernil. Oranges can be harvested by breaking the leaves. Appearance These trees have light brown wood and yellow-green leaves containing orange dots that are meant to be oranges. Uses Oranges may be harvested from the leaves of an orange tree by breaking the leaves, which have a moderate chance to drop this fruit. The oranges from the tree can be used to make orange juice, a delicious drink that will restore part of your hunger bar. Lemon Trees Lemon trees are found in areas with warmer climates, such as Near Harad Fertile or Umbar. Appearance These trees have grey wood and bright green leaves with yellow dots that are meant to be lemons. Uses Lemons may be obtained from the lemon tree by breaking the tree's leaves, which have a normal chance of dropping lemon tree saplings or a moderate chance of dropping the fruit. Lemons can be used to craft lemonade and used to brew lemon liqueur, two drinks to partially restore your hunger bar. Lime Trees Lime trees are found in warmer climates, like Near Harad Fertile or Harondor. Appearance These trees have pale gray wood and bright green leaves with light green dots that are meant to be limes. Uses Limes have a moderate chance to drop from broken leaves. Limes can be brewed into lime liqueur, a drink to restore part of your hunger bar. Lime leaves may also drop lime saplings. Category:Plants Category:Fruit Category:Environment Category:Harad Category:Far Harad Category:Near Harad Category:Shire Category:Eriador and Surroundings Category:Bought by Traders Category:Sold by Traders Category:Trees Category:Renewable Category:Fruit and Vegetables